


our class but it's a highschool prom zombie au

by 6sharpshooter9, le_donnie



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Multi, This is what my life has come to, also i never write so if it's bad. not my fault skjdksjs, but yeah, god i hope no one from our school reads fanfic, well actually it's a commission so it isn't my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6sharpshooter9/pseuds/6sharpshooter9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_donnie/pseuds/le_donnie
Kudos: 1





	our class but it's a highschool prom zombie au

Ellie sighed as she stepped through the doors.

Dances and parties weren't really her thing, but it wasn't like she could just _not go._ She was actually quite stocked to go, since it _was_ their Prom. 

The only downside were the other students, all dressed nicely- _I'm too bi for this holy fuck-,_ who were excruciatingly loud as they rushed in the doors of the gym and ran down the stairs to the big hall.

Brushing a stray lock of hair behind her hair, Ellie slowly joined the mod of students and descended the stairs. She was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt underneath the blazer, her slightly gelled-back hair only being kept in place with a few purple and orange hair clips. The steps she took in her rainbow-checkered Vans were barely audible, drowned out under the exited chattering of the students.

Somewhat anxiously she checked the crowd for any of her friends. Noticing Alessandra walking down the stairs alongside Aaron and Meret, she made her way over to them with a smile on her lips.

"'Sup, party-people?" She playfully punched Aaron in the shoulder as she joined the group.

He was wearing brown dress pants and a white dress shirt. His blond curls were for once brushed and gelled a little, giving him an overall formal look. 

Aaron punched her back with a smirk. "Walking down the stairs, how about you?"

Ellie laughed and took in the other two.

Meret was wearing a bohemian-style dress in a dark red color. It reached down to her knees and was long sleeved. Her hair was double-braided and she was wearing some simple make-up.

Alessandra, Ellie's best friend, was wearing a suit much like her own. The difference being that unlike Ellie's, Alessandra's Suit was a crimson red. A few different colored hair clips secured her gelled-back mullet and she was wearing black dress shoes. Her make-up was, as always, iconic and on fleek.

Ellie whistled and grinned at her friends.

"You guys look fancy!" 

A mischievous grin crossed her face as she lifted her hand and tousled Aaron's hair a little. "I've never seen your hair... well, actually _styled_ before!"

Aaron quickly swatted her hand away. "C'moooon, it took me an hour!"

Alessandra rolled her eyes at the two's antics.

"You look quite sharp yourself!" She told her best friend, a knowing grin on her face.

"Why thank you, ma'am! You also look _dashing!_ " Ellie replied with a wide grin of her own.

Meret punched both of them in the shoulder as they reached the door to the gym.

"I won't _hesitate_ to punch both of you if you don't shut up."

"But... you already did-" Alessandra quickly shut her mouth when Meret raised her fist again.

The four friends walked through the doors into the hall.

Ellie had to give it to them, the teachers had done the best they could to make it look nice.

Balloons were floating across the entire hall, tables full of bottles of fizzy drinks and bowls with snacks stood packed together at one side of the wall, and one of the halls was a 'dance floor'- there was a disco ball hanging in the centre of the hall, casting it in lots of different colored lights.

 _Well_ _shit,_ she thought, _coulda been worse than this._

The group awed at the nicely-decorated hall before stepping more into it, walking over to the table with drinks.

Ellie poured them four cups of sprite and handed them to her friends. They thanked her and turned back to face the crowd. Meret grinned, grabbed Aaron by his shirt and dragged him to the dance floor. He shot a pleading look to Ellie and Alessandra, but they just shrugged and turned away, giggling.

Alessandra took a sip of her drink before glancing at the crowd.

"Did you see Lea or Aileen anywhere?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, no. Well I was texting Aileen before-", Ellie responded as she grabbed her phone out of her suit jacket's pocket.

 _'Last seen today at 6:17 pm'_ the screen read.

"Yeah- that's when we were texting." She pocketed her phone, eyeing the crowd for a sign of her girlfriend.

"Dude, that was over an hour ago. The doors opened at 7." Alessandra also glanced at the crowd before looking back to her best friend.

"Should we go look for them?"

Ellie shrugged. "Sure. Can't hurt."

She placed her cup on the table, Alessandra doing the same before the two departed into the crowd. They walked through the entire hall, past the lonely ball pit in the center of it. They met again at the other side of the hall, by the dance floor, and just shrugged at each other.

"Bathrooms maybe?" Alessandra suggested, worry now lightly etched into her features.

"Worth a try." Noticing the other's distress, Ellie put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, they're probably fine. Even if they were in danger, I'm pretty sure 'Leen has played enough horror games to fight off a monster. An Lea... well, she's a weeb, so she has the power of God and Anime on her side! Or something like that..."

Alessandra snorted at the words and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. C'mon, let's go look for 'em."

* * *

The bathrooms turned up nothing.

"Ughh, where did they go? We're not even allowed to leave until 10PM!" Ellie exclaimed, groaning in frustration.

"You tried texting them, right?" Alessandra asked, even more worried than before. _They couldn't have just disappeared... right?_

Ellie nodded tightly. "Yeah, first thing I tried. Should we... I dunno... tell a teacher or something?"

"Sure", her friend sighed, "we got nothing else. How 'bout Mr. K?"

The shorter girl smiled at the nickname. 

"Let's do it."

They made their way through the crowd again, having spotted the teacher talking with a bunch of other teachers at the other side of the hall.

"Herr Koblizek?"

The teacher in question closed his eyes and sighed.

 _Goddamnit,_ he thought, _can't I ever catch a break?_

Turning around, he shot his two most persistent and annoying (but also favourite skdjskjdk) students a passive glare.

"How can I help you?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Alessandra looked at Ellie, who spoke up.

"We can't find two of our friends. We searched the entire hall _and_ the bathrooms but we couldn't find them anywhere." 

_Well that wasn't what I was expecting,_ he remarked silently.

"What, like they left? Because you aren't allowed to leave until-"

"No, we know that", Alessandra cut in, "but they would've texted us if they decided to leave."

Ellie nodded. "And Lea's parents are suuuper strict, she'd never risk doing anything that would get her in trouble!"

Herr Koblizek frowned. How could two students just disappear? Didn't the headmaster check the numbers?

"Alright, look, I'll tell the other teachers to keep an eye out. There's nothing much else we can do." He told them grimly.

The two students didn't look satisfied with that answer, but there wasn't anything else they could do. Herr Koblizek nodded again and turned, walking back to the group of teachers.

Alessandra furrowed her brows as she watched Herr Koblizek.

"You know who I haven't seen the whole evening either?"

"Who?"

"Herr Coret."


End file.
